


Fever Dreams and Stranger Things (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese在一个陌生的地方醒来，耳边有一个陌生的声音。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams and Stranger Things (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fever Dreams and Stranger Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111022) by [travels_in_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time). 



> *Gen向  
> *微虐微甜  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

Fever Dreams and Stranger Things 

作者：travels_in_time

————————

"Mr. Reese？" 他耳边有一个声音疑惑地呼叫他的名字。

他是在执勤的时候睡着了吗？不，不是这样，他已经退役了，现在在……他记不得他现在是不是在执行任务。他勉强用一只手肘撑起身体。"Reese报到。现在汇报任务进展？ "

"我是不是把你吵醒了，Mr. Reese？抱歉。" 耳边的声音很冷静，并不怎么耳熟。他现在还没搞清楚状况，所以无法判断对方道歉的意图，但是依他的过往经验，与他通话的人向来不屑于赔礼道歉。他眨眨眼，努力想合上焦距。"可能你想要问我，是不是有了新号码。不，没有。"

他环顾四周，迷迷糊糊地将眼前一切化为输送到头脑里的信息：光线灰蒙蒙的，像是个阴天；四周空荡荡。他耳边的声音还在往下说。"昨晚下了暴雪，这座城市的交通基本中断。如果我们运气好的话，那些凶残成性的犯罪分子会把他们的犯罪计划推迟那么一两天。"

这是间公寓。他身在一间公寓里，干净、空旷、宽敞的公寓。视野边缘有点模糊，他突然无法掌控平衡，重重地跌回到床上。这里太空旷了，到处都是风险，他需要掩体……

"昨天我本来希望能赶在你离开之前跟你说一声，告诉你今天没必要过来。而且我以为这个点你已经醒了。"

他本该过去哪里的？这座彤云密布大雪纷飞交通中断的城市又是哪座城市?他肩负的任务是什么？这些问题的答案他肯定是应该了然于心的，所以，就此发问反而会让他暴露他已成累赘的事实。但是要求对方作出一点点解释应该不会被察觉。"任务暂停，等待进一步指示吗，长官？ "

对方沉默了一秒钟，然后继续往下说，但是这次语速放缓了一点。他不知道自己哪里露了马脚，但是显然，他的不对头被发现了。"Mr. Reese，你知道我是谁？"

他不知道。就像他认不出这间公寓在哪里，也不认识他身下的这张床。承认任一点都不是明智之举，所以他挑了个可能性最高的答案。“我的新上级，Agent……”

"Finch。"对方接口。"你可以这样叫我。" 电话那一头的男人迟疑了一下，等到重新开口的时候，他的声音更柔和了一些，几乎有……关切之意。 "听起来你病了。你是在发烧？"

他脖子后汗毛倒竖。CIA的上级不会这样说话。他瞪着天花板，但是强烈的眩晕感令他闭上眼。"我没事，Agent Finch。" 他的思维转得很慢。他是被下药了吗？"我以前没有和你通过话。他们是从华盛顿特府把你派过来的吗？"

闭上眼睛让他有漂浮感。Finch开口回答可能是在几秒钟之后，也有可能是在几分钟之后。"是的，但是旅途迢迢。我们的飞机改了航线，不得不在亚特兰大转机。"

"亚特兰大是个值得流连的好地方。" 他努力地翻过身。第一次查探周围的时候，他看到一个床头柜。现在，他拉开抽屉，闭着眼摸索。如他所料，他的格洛克手枪在里头。"还有别的事吗，长官？"

Finch叹气。 "你记不记得我们昨天的对话？我说你看起来快生病了，而你却说我瞎担心。"

他不置可否地哼了一声。

"我会尽量避免对你说‘看，我早就说过了’，但请恕我不能确保百分百成功。躺在床上别起来，John。收拾东西会花一点时间，而且天气也不太好，但我会尽快过来的。"

"好的。" Reese驯服地说。他把格洛克手枪放在身边的床上，但是他握枪的手并未松开。

**********************

他可能盹着了一会儿，但估计只有几分钟，因为光线的强弱没有明显变化。他摇摇晃晃地坐起身，摇摇晃晃地下床。这两个动作费的时间比他料想中久。他全身都在疼，也不知道是挨了什么样的打，或者什么时候。很可能是在他被带到这里来的过程中。不过无所谓了。他深吸一口气，隔绝疼痛感，把它撂到一边。

巡查公寓没花多长时间，因为那里一览无余。卫浴部分跟公寓其他地方一样空空如也，倒是有一口橱子里挂着西装，看起来是他的尺寸，但是质地比他穿过的好太多。还有一口橱子里满是武器，都够打一场围城战了。充裕的武器和简单的布置都在告诉他：这里是安全屋；而那些西装则让他怀疑，这间公寓在他的某个伪装身份名下。但是努力回忆并没有让他想起什么，反而让他的头痛加剧，并且突然开始发冷发抖。他放弃了。反正那个假特工马上就会给他答案。

他用背抵住武器橱，等那一阵子突如其来的发抖过去，然后挑了一把带瞄准镜的步枪。格洛克手枪被他别在后腰。随后，他走到床和墙构成的角落里，面朝大门，背靠墙壁，坐下。他本来是想到窗户边去，看看能不能通过街景定位他的所在，但是他不觉得他还能稳稳当当站那么久；他全身虚弱无力。他在橱柜里查看的时候觉得发冷，现在却又全身冒汗。他仰头靠住墙，无意识地让思绪蔓延，顺便耐心等待。

************

"Mr. Reese？" 耳朵边的声音将他惊醒。他呻吟出声。"你这边无线电一直杳无声息，有点令人不安哪。"

"抱歉，Finch。"他以平稳的声音回答。"没想到有什么可说。"

"我到你住的这栋楼了，确切说是在你大门外。我想，我最好还是先告诉你一声，而非大喇喇地直闯进来。"

Reese端起步枪。"进来吧，Finch。动作慢一点。"

他先是听到钥匙在锁里转动的声音，然后，门开了——正如他所命令的，是慢慢打开的。如果Finch是个抱有敌意的特工，那他还真是动作迟缓。他这是打的什么算盘？

怀抱几个大袋子走进来的男人是个小个子，眼睛倒是瞪得挺大。他步态僵硬笨拙，全身上下每一点都写着：[i][b]没威胁没威胁没威胁[/b][/i]。Reese对此颇感赞赏：这种伪装一定相当有用。

Reese留意到对方看到步枪时的反应。他没有把怀里的袋子扔到地上，也没有以任何方式表现出惊慌失措；那个男人只是停下脚步，然后脸上浮现出一种表情——应该是气恼？ "Mr. Reese，我不是目标人物。拜托你把武器收收好。"

Reese露出一个假笑。他的头疼得更厉害了，但他的手依然很稳，如果有必要，他仍可以百步穿杨。"袋子里装的是什么，Agent Finch？"

"食物，药品。" Finch回答。"不放心的话，你可以自己来看，虽然我建议——"

Reese才懒得管对方想建议什么呢。"全放在地上，要慢要乖。把门关好，然后站到墙边上去。不要有任何不恰当的动作。"

Finch一一服从。他的姿态僵硬不改，包括他双脚分开靠到墙上的时候。背部受过伤，可能做过脊椎融合手术？但这是个容易伪装的特征。Reese站起身。等到眩晕感过去，他小心地走近Finch，手持格洛克手枪，步枪被他留在床边。

Reese快速从上到下给他搜身的时候，Finch一动不动。他身上什么都没有，只有一个钱包一块手帕。 “你怎么起疑心的？我认为接头暗号没有说错啊？" Finch认真地说。[color=Silver]（忍不住想吐槽Finch不是传说里从不用钱包的千万富翁么23333）[/color]

这家伙居然还有这样的胆量。要不是他一丁点儿多余力气都没有，Reese本来会给个微笑的。”错倒也没错，只是在几个礼拜前就失效了。"

“哦，原来如此。容我辩解一句，我并不知道你以为你自己现在处在哪个时间段，我只能连蒙带猜。 "

Reese不明白对方在说什么，也没去追问。他转而检查那些袋子。食物，药物，Finch没有撒谎，至少表面上看没有。他弯下腰，想要进一步细查，但是他的视野变得模糊，眼冒金星，脚下也一个踉跄。

他眨眨眼。Finch的两只手都放在他身上，一只握住他的上臂，帮他稳住身形，另一只手探到他额头上。 “不出所料。你烧得都快着了——"

他刚刚居然放松了警惕。飞快地，Reese朝后退开一步，手里的格洛克手枪猛地重新举起。退攻为守，太不明智。Finch僵住了。隔着这么近的距离看，他大睁双眼的表情与其说是恼怒，不如说是担忧。 "John，拜托。你病得很重，请让我来帮你。"

“我不知道你是谁。” Reese一动不动，冷静回答。 “我不知道我们行动小组其他成员在哪，或者我现在在哪，或者我为什么会在这里。你想帮忙，就先给我答案。"

“你叫我Harold Finch。” Finch的视线仍盯着指向他心脏的手枪。Reese觉得自己可以在脑海的清单里再加一笔：Finch的种种表情里还包含着“恐惧” 。“你现在在纽约市。你病了，高烧，因此神智不太清楚。"

“你不是我的上级。为什么我们会通电话？我的搭档在哪里？"

“我不是你的上级，我是……" Finch稍微换了个姿势，抬眼和Reese对视。”你的朋友。我们联手工作。你现在不再为中情局效力了。"

对方说的话像是一波巨浪朝他袭来。他突然觉得头晕，仿佛脱离了现实。他终于放下枪，朝Finch咧嘴微笑，尽管Finch看起来更紧张了。“在你摔得四仰八叉之前，请你躺下来好吗？"

“好的。” Reese回答。他转过身，把枪塞回到床头柜的抽屉里， 然后不堪重负地跌倒在床上。

Finch提着袋子慢慢走近。 “倒不是说我对这个变化有意见，但是，是什么让你突然转变心意？你现在认得我了么？"

“不认得。” 床铺凉凉的；他用脸颊贴住枕头，因为这样让他舒服。 “不过没关系。”

“恕我不敢苟同。” Finch还在说些什么，但Reese已经疲倦得无力辨别一个个单词。他听着背景声音，大脑放空了一阵子，直到Finch用手托住他的头，将他扶起来一点。 "Mr. Reese，把这个吃了好吗？帮你止疼退烧。"

他吞下药片，然后喝了Finch送到他唇边的水。Finch扶着他的头慢慢放下去。他感觉到脖子后有什么东西凉凉的，伸手去摸，但是他的动作笨拙，毫无协调性可言，就好像他失去了对身体的控制力。又一个不利情况。

“湿毛巾而已。我想帮你把温度降下来。其实，你去洗个冷水澡大概会有效，但是你看起来站都站不稳了，而我显然是没办法扶住你的。" Finch手里还有一块湿毛巾。不过，看着Finch的动作会让他晕眩，所以他闭上眼。Finch把湿毛巾敷在他额头上。

“想吃点什么吗？”

“不想。” Finch似乎想要说服他改主意。听着对方絮絮说话的声音，Reese睡着了。

****************

Reese在一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽中醒来。挣扎着抬起身，他试图平顺呼吸。等到咳嗽终于告一段落的时候，Finch已经站在他床边伸手扶着他了。 “正是我担心过的状况。” Finch的语气听起来很……愤怒，好像他对Reese的病负有直接责任似的。 “看起来你的肺部出现了并发感染。我先前听到过你呼吸里的罗音。这对你的高烧有弊无利。” 他抬腕看表。”说到高烧，又到吃退烧药的时候了。"

他慢慢地托着Reese靠上床头。Reese目送他一瘸一拐地走开。窗外仍有灰蒙蒙的光线射进来，但是Finch打开了厨房间和起居室的灯，金黄的灯光照在墙上和浅色木地板上。

公寓里飘荡着某种味道；Reese猜测它来自于某种汤。Finch回来时注意到Reese投向炉灶的视线。 “实不相瞒，严格来讲，这个不是我做的。不过街角面馆的Sobieski太太向我保证，这道汤的配方传自她的高祖母，不管你怎么不舒服，都能帮助缓解症状。"

Reese朝他仰面微笑。 “闻起来很香。但我现在好像还不饿，不然晚点再说吧。” 他现在仍然哪哪都疼，疼得要命。Finch一只手抚上他的额头，一脸暴躁地看着他，仿佛这是他的错。Reese忍不住又微笑起来。接下来，Finch扶着他坐直，服药，喝水。虽然他遍体疼痛，但是，环顾着温暖的公寓，鼻子里弥漫着炉子上热腾腾浓汤的味道，Reese心里有种难以名状的情绪。

“一般都是Jessica的。” 他开口对Finch解释。后者一脸莫名其妙地抬起头。“所以我一开始没想明白。"

“什么叫做‘一般都是Jessica的？’”

“我总是不时受伤。如果我昏过去了，梦境会很美好……直到我再次醒过来。" 这是他不愿去想的事情：狰狞的现实毕竟会回来，而且往往伴随着血迹、泥泞、恐惧。他不得不去回忆：他在哪里；发生了什么；疼痛来自何处；队友会在完成任务之后及时赶回来救他，还是说，他将被遗忘在某个角落失血而死。其实，这个可能性没有以前那么困扰他了。如果有那么一天，他就此……不再醒来，或许也不坏。

“你以为我不是真实的。” Finch缓慢地发问。 “你以为我是幻觉？" 他稳稳地扶住Reese，小心地帮他重新躺好。Reese的重量让他微微皱眉。

“你说你是我的朋友，” Reese回忆。 “可是你是知道我的真实身份的，所以这样说不通。不过你提到中情局的时候我就明白了。” Reese又开始一阵猛咳。等到不咳了，他的力气也被耗光了，只能躺在那里，一边喘气，一边发抖。Finch把被子拉上来盖好，并且帮Reese翻身侧卧。等到喘气喘得没那么厉害了，Reese继续往下说。 “我知道的秘密太多，我[i][b]干过的坏事[/b][/i]太多。我只会在一种情况下离开中情局——躺在尸体袋里。”

“我明白了。” Finch的眼睛闪烁着不悦的神色，嘴唇紧抿。

Reese本不想让他难过的。他的潜意识为他捏造出的这个奇奇怪怪小个子有时候很勇敢无畏，有时候很温柔体贴。“不要紧的。是你而不是Jessica也不要紧。” 那种难以名状而且他不愿细想的情绪又冒头了。“有个朋友也是好的。我很久都没有过朋友了。”

Finch叹气。 “你好好休息吧，Mr. Reese。”

“OK。” Reese的眼睛已经阖上了。他轻声说。“还有，谢谢你，Harold，谢谢你照顾我。”

在他沉入睡眠之前，他感觉到一只手按在他肩上，像是一只让他定心的船锚。“Always, John.”[color=Silver]（这句喜闻乐见的台词就恕我不翻了。）[/color]

——完结——  
 


End file.
